Battle of Rugosa
The Battle of Rugosa was between the Republic and the Separatists for which side Rugosa would pledge allegiance to. Prelude Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di and his troops, along with freedom fighter Cham Syndulla , were running out of reinforcements and munitions to the forces of the Separatists on Ryloth. General Di contacted Admiral Dao to reach the Jedi Council and plead to them about their situation. Dao reported to Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi of their situation, but before he could finish his message, his cruiser was destroyed. The Jedi Council then contacted Senator Bail Organa to speak with King Katuunko of Toydaria to see if they could send Republic ships and deliver aid. Unfortunately, the message was intercepted by TX-20, and he reported it to Count Dooku, who contacted Senator Lott Dod. Organa met Jar Jar Binks on Toydaria and they went to the King. Organa talked about the situation, but Dod interjected and told the negatives that if Toydaria sends aid, the Trade Federation will have to siege trade. Katuunko made up his mind and refused aid, but secretly told Organa and Binks he could not turn a blind eye on the Twi'leks and allowed the Republic to use Toydaria as a staging ground, but Dod must not know. At dinner, Jar Jar distratced Dod as the three Republic ships went to deliver aid to Ryloth. The next day, Dod was furious that Republic blockade runners delivered aid and said Organa would pay for it. Katuunko said he was open to talk with the Jedi and join the Republic. Event When Yoda and the troopers got to Rugosa they soon found out the Separatists where blockading the planet, and Yoda and a several troopers made it out with an escape pod. The Separatists wanted Katuunko on their side, so Asajj Ventress made a deal: she would send her best battle droid forces to capture him, and if he defeated the droids, Toydaria would be given reason to ally with the Republic. Should Yoda fail, Toydaria would join the Confederacy. So, they battled and Yoda won easily, which made Dooku very angry, and he told her to kill Katuunko because he would not ally with them, but right before she did, Yoda saved the king and challenged Ventress to a duel, and she used the force to bring a boulder down to give herself time to escape, which she did. Outcome So after Yoda proved that he could single handily destroy 3 battalions, Rugosa pledged allegiance to the Republic. Aftermath After Katuunko refused more than once to join the Separatists, Dooku proved to hold a grudge against Katuunko. With his new apprentice, Savage Opress, he wanted to see if he could complete a task -- Bring Katuunko back to him alive, but Opress killed him, so by doing so, Dooku couldn't force Katuunko into allying with the Separatists. Battle Info Characters Affiliated with the battle *Yoda *Cody *Thire *Jek *Rys *224 *Asajj Ventress *Dooku *Katuunko *Palpatine Episode(s) with this battle *Ambush *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Events Category:Battles